


The Sculptor

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Vecchio wants to mould Kowalski into a suitable lover





	The Sculptor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
The Sculptor

## The Sculptor

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/jodie_mouse

Disclaimer: not mine, borrowed

Author's Notes: originally posted to ds_flashfiction

Story Notes: warnings for gross imagery and violence

* * *

It had been easy -- too easy. Vecchio grinned as he carefully carved in Kowalski's flesh with the scalpel. The good doctor had let him make the first incision. 

Kowalski was supposed to be a street smart undercover cop but all it had taken was a flicker of Vecchio's eyelashes and enough sedative to dope a rhino. And he was putty in his hands. Literally. Because Vecchio was going to mould the flesh into exactly what he wanted. 

And what he wanted indeed was large breasts and a bigger cock. 

Of course he was doing this operation with trained help -- a plastic surgeon he had met back when he was being Armando. He could literally mould the little queer into what ever shape he liked. 

Vecchio had chosen the size of the silicon implants -- not too big of course -- and decided that Kowalski's cock should only be thickened -- not lengthened. 

Vecchio shivered when he thought about impaling himself on that large cock. No, shivering wasn't accurate enough word -- he <I>drooled</I>, he dribbled. In fact he was looking forward to having sex with his little hermaphrodite. The difficult thing would be sculpturing Kowalski's mind as easily as Vecchio could sculpture his flesh. 

The mountie would be a problem too. He knew how he would get around that. An unfortunate `accident' would be sufficient. Or may be he could keep the mountie and just modify him so he couldn't escape. Maybe remove his limbs...But Vecchio, as much as he enjoyed this idea had dismissed it a long time ago as he knew the mountie would still find a way to escape and save Kowalski. 

No, the only way to stop Benny would be to kill him. And he already had a man seeing to that. 

So it was with a light heart that he watched the skilled plastic surgeon insert the silicon implants into Kowalski's breasts. Vecchio could not wait until his creation was ready for his sexual attention. In fact his cock burned for when Kowalski would be ready to be his sex toy. His hermaphrodite. The best of both worlds -- soft breasts and hard cock filling him. 

Kowalski would be his bitch, his whore, his plaything, his slut. 

He smiled as he watched the alterations to his sex slave's body. And just knew Kowalski would be his. 

* * *

End The Sculptor by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
